A Superflash Future
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Sequel to From Super Friends To A Super Couple. Superflash pairing, if you couldn't tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone to my second Supergirl X The Flash story which is the sequel to my last one: From Super Friends To A Super Couple. In this one, we'll see how Barry and Kara have been whilst dealing with their problems (Reign and DeVoe) and where they are living now.**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

 _ **Flashback, S.T.A.R Labs:**_

 _The team were celebrating that they had defeated DeVoe and Barry was wearing his civilian clothing and in the medical room saw Caitlin holding a blanket and when Barry walking in, he saw that it was a baby. Caitlin handed the baby to Barry who smiled as he took the little one and cuddled her, that moment made Caitlin cry a little and the team walked in as they smiled at The Flash._

" _Are you sure you want to do this, Barr?" Joe asked, Barry nodded then looked at the baby. "You going to there for how long?" Barry looked at the team with a smile._

" _Guys, I know you'll miss me but I promise, I'll be back," Barry started as he looked at the baby. "We'll be back. Me, Kara and baby Nora Astra Allen." Barry promised and with that, a breach opened and out stepped Kara and she looked tired._

" _Babe," Kara walked over to Barry and hugged her husband. "Are you two okay?" Kara asked, Barry nodded then he handed the baby girl to Kara._

" _We're fine, you ready?" Barry asked and Kara nodded, they said their goodbyes and hugged every member of the team then walked over to the breach._

" _Bye everyone." Barry and Kara waved as they walked through the breach and towards Earth-38._

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **Few weeks later; Earth-38, Allen's apartment:**

The sun shone bright as the light revealed a single person lying in bed, their blonde hair was shining bright until the figure began to move and sat to reveal the figure of the now, Kara Allen aka Supergirl. She got out of the bed whilst wearing her nightdress, she walked into the living area and there sat Barry Allen feeding baby milk to little Nora.

"Morning Barr," Kara yawned, she then bent over the sofa and kissed her husband on the forehead then walked into the kitchen area and started making coffee. Barry placed Nora in the her cot then walked over to his wife and kissed her on her cheek then used his speed to make breakfast with no top on. "I think you not wearing a top and making breakfast is the best combination ever." Kara flirted and Barry winked at her then got back to making their breakfast.

"I know you like it when I sleep topless as you can't keep your hands off me," Barry flirted back which made Kara blush. After she made the coffee, Kara turned her attention to their wide awake daughter who wanted her mommy's attention and Kara picked her up to hug her. "She's beautiful just like her mother." Barry said as he stopped cooking and hugged his wife and daughter then he went back to cooking while Kara sat down with Nora.

"I thought today that I would go to work and take Nora with me," Suggested Kara as she sat on the couch and watch Barry get the plates ready. "Show her off as Lena is back from helping Sam and Ruby get settled in their place." Barry nodded as he knew Lena and shortly met Samantha and Ruby, he thought they were nice.

"I got a phone call from James saying a new journalist has joined," Barry told her as he brought over their breakfast which turned out to a full english breakfast. "Her name is Nia Nal, Cat recommended her and you're to help her." Barry added and Kara thought that it was kind that Cat believed in her to teach a newbie the ropes.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Nia," Kara smiled then the couple began eating their breakfast while baby Nora was playing on the floor.

 **, half an hour later:**

James Olsen was sat in his office with Lena as they were discussing how Kara would act when she met Nia and how would it turn out but they were interrupted when they were the sound of multiples people clapping and cheering, the pair walked out of the office to see Barry and Kara walk in with a pushchair then they smiled and walked over to the couple.

"Welcome back Kara," James welcomed, Kara smiled then pushed the hood on the pushchair back to reveal a sleeping baby girl. "You two make great couple and parents already." He complimented which made the new parents smile.

"What did you two name the little cutie?" Lena asked, Kara took out her daughter and handed her to Lena who took her and cuddled her.

"Her name is Nora," Kara told the pair, Lena and James smiled and looked and at baby Nora. "It was my idea to name her and it's the same name as Barry's mother." Kara added and the pair knew what happened to Barry mother. Lena handed Nora back to Barry and he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"You sure you want be in work today, Kara?" James asked and Kara nodded, she looked determined to get back to work so James escorted Kara to her new desk and she took Nora with her while Lena and Barry walked into James' office and talk.

"How are things with Kara going?" Lena asked as she sat down opposite Barry who had turned his head around to look at his wife working while Nora played in the pushchair.

"She's doing great, she hasn't been doing her hero thing since giving birth to Nora," Barry explained and Lena understood as she knew that Kara was Supergirl. "I've been doing what I can and when I've been asked where is Supergirl; I've told them she's on the other side of the world." Lena nodded as she understood.

"Kara's lucky to have you in her life, Barry," Lena complimented and that made Barry smile. "The one thing I want to know is what about your earth? What about your job at the CCPD?" Barry knew what she was talking about.

"Joe told the CCPD Captain that I've quit and moved abroad," Barry told Lena and at that point, James walked in and sat next to Lena and Barry smiled at the two. "You two do look cute together." That made Lena blush and James smile but then the three looked at Kara and saw that she was chatting to the new recruit; Nia Nal and they were chatting about articles then moved on to talking about baby Nora and being married.

"Looks like Nia and Kara are getting along," James pointed out and Barry nodded, he then checked his watch and noticed the time so he got up quickly. "Something wrong, Barry?" James asked.

"I'm supposed to be at the DEO to help out since Kara's still on leave." Barry told them and they nodded. Before he left, Barry ran over to Kara and gave her a hug and kissed his daughter.

"See you later, Barr?" Kara asked and he nodded, he smoothed his daughter's head.

"Love you both." Barry smiled then he walked over to the elevator, Kara watched as her husband left to go to the DEO.

 **DEO:**

Barry arrived at the DEO to see Alex training the new recruits so he decided to get suited up into his Flash suit then he walked into the room to have the newbies clap for him.

"Sorry I'm late," Flash announced as he walked towards the new Director of the DEO and shook her hand. "You wanted to see me, Director?" Flash asked and Director Danvers nodded.

"Trainings over." Commanded Alex, the new members left the room then the pair walked off to Alex's office to talk. "How's Supergirl?" Alex asked on the way to the office and Flash nodded.

"She's doing fine, I think she'll back in action by tomorrow." Flash told the Director and she was happy with that and lucky, they had arrived at the Director's office.

"Now we're in here and it's soundproof, how's my niece?" Alex asked, Barry took out a photo frame then handed it to Alex who looked at the photo inside the frame: it was Barry with Kara who was cuddling baby Nora. "This is beautiful. Thanks, Barry." Alex smiled, Barry nodded then sat in the chair on the other side of Alex's desk.

"It's no problem Alex," Barry smiled, he was happy to have handed that to Alex. "Is it okay we get down to why you wanted me here?" Alex nodded then took out some paperwork.

"As you know, Supergirl works alongside us to protect the planet," Alex started and Barry nodded in response. "I want you to work alongside us too." Alex suggested and Barry was taken back by the offer.

"I would like to but what about Nora?" Barry asked as he didn't have a job yet, he was spending time watching Nora which Kara was flying the world but at the moment, Kara was going slow and starting off working at before she decided to put back on the cape and boots.

"I can look after her when I'm here," Suggested Alex. "Or if we need to back you two up, maybe Lena or James could." Barry nodded, he got out of the chair then walked towards the door.

"Well, I accept your proposal," Barry answered then looked at Alex as she nodded then got out of her chair. "The Flash is now a member of the DEO as long as Supergirl is." Barry told her then he decided to see if Alex needed anything from him. "Is there anything you need to do, Alex?" Alex nodded then explained the task to Barry.

"Take care of my sister and my niece or I'll kick you back to Earth-1." Threatened Alex and Barry nodded as when Alex said she was going to do something, she meant it.

"I promise you Alex. As long as I love Kara and Nora, I will always protect them as I would even die for them," Barry told her which made Alex smile. "Even though I don't fancy dying anytime soon." The pair laughed a little then Alex hugged the speedster which no one saw.

"See you three at her place for dinner?" Alex asked as she wanted to check up on Kara and her baby niece. Barry nodded then opened the door and waved.

"See you tonight." With that said cheerfully, The Flash ran away in a streak of orange and yellow lightning while Alex watched.

 **This is the first chapter of my second Superflash story and I hoped you enjoyed it. The character Nora Astra Allen is my own creation.**

 **What did you think of Barry moving to Earth-38 and telling the CCPD that he had moved abroad? Who should Kara and Barry choose as the godparents for Nora?**

 **Please leave a review as they help me write what people would like to see and the more reviews, the more I can find out who likes this.**

 **See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

 **Allen apartment:**

Barry had gotten back home and started cooking the meal for tonight, he turned his head around to see the front door opened up then Kara walked in with Nora in her pushchair. She took her glasses off then placed them on the dining table and could see that Barry cooking their meal for tonight.

"Hey babe, what are we having tonight? Kara asked as she placed Nora on the floor and the little one started playing with her toys.

"I'm doing us a roast," Barry told his wife, Kara smelled the meal and loved it. "How did everything go at work today?" Barry asked and Kara replied with a smile.

"It went great; Nia actually reminded me of how I used to act: very talkative, always willing to speak her mind and she's really wants to impress everyone," Kara told Barry as he started cutting the carrots. "At the moment, she's trying to impress me which she doesn't need to." Barry chuckled a little which caught Kara's attention.

"Sorry, it's just I love it when you talk," Barry explained which made Kara blush. "When you spend ages talking, I like it. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Barry added which made Kara smile.

"Give me a few minutes," Kara told Barry then she took out her phone and typed in a number. "Hey Nia." Kara started, she smiled as she had come up with an idea.

" _Hello Kara, how are you?"_ Nia asked and Kara nodded, Barry nodded back then he got some extra ingredients.

"I'm good. Nia, I'm phoning you to ask you over for dinner with my family." Kara explained, she could hear Nia walking around her place.

" _I would love to come over, thank you Kara."_ Nia replied, she then hung up which left Kara feeling happy.

"We'll be having another guest around," Kara told her husband and Barry nodded. "I'm going to see to Nora while you get the meal done." Barry got back cooking while Kara changed Nora's diaper.

Half an hour later, the pair heard someone knocking on their front door, Kara walked over to the front door while Barry continued to cook their meal. The front door opened and there stood Alex, Brainiac, Lena, James and Nia, the newbie journalist had brought a bottle of red wine.

"Welcome to our home," Kara introduced Nia to her home that she shared with Barry and Nora, Nia looked around and she smiled as she could smell something delicious. "That's Barry cooking, he's amazing." Kara complimented, Barry nodded and smiled at her.

"This place is far more bigger than mine." Nia exclaimed as she looked out the window but the sight seeing was cut short when Barry started dishing up the food on to seven plates.

"The meal is done!" Barry called out to everyone, they all sat around the dining table and watched Barry place the plates in front of them. "Its roast chicken with peas, potatoes, sliced carrots, sausages wrapped in bacon with a glass of red wine which Nia brought over.

"Now you're here, me and Barry would like to ask something of you lot," Kara started then stood up and smiled as she raised her glass. "James, Lena and Alex; me and Barry would like you three to be Nora's godparents." The three were honored to be Nora's godparents then everyone started celebrating.

"Shouldn't there be another godfather in the family?" Brainiac asked and Barry nodded. "Have you two not decided the other godfather?" Barry shook his head.

"A friend of mine has taken the place of the other godfather, he'll be here soon," Barry told everyone and at that moment, someone started knocking on the front door and Barry walked over to it. "He's here." Barry opened the door and there stood Harry Wells, he was holding a backpack and his glasses were in his jacket pocket.

"Hello Barry, it's good to see you again," Harry smiled and he and Barry shook hands, they walked over to the table and Barry introduced his friend.

"Everyone, this is Harry Wells and he's Nora's other godfather and I've also asked him to be her uncle." Barry informed everyone and they welcomed Harry. "Do you have anywhere to stay, Harry?" Barry asked and Harry shook his head as he sat down at the dining table.

"No but I'm sure I can find a hotel to sleep in tonight," Harry told them, then Nia passed him a spare key. "What this for?" Harry asked the stranger.

"I'm doing what's right," Nia told Harry which he thought was kind of her to do. "You can stay with me until you leave to go back home." Harry thanked Nia then with that done, everyone dug into their meal and chatted about their lives.

 **13 years later:**

Supergirl and The Flash walked into the DEO along with a fourteen year old girl, Director Danvers and Brainiac stood by the main computer and they were smiling.

"Welcome back after another successful fight!" Shouted Brainiac, the two heroes smiled then the girl ran towards Alex.

"Hey Nora, how's my niece?" Alex asked as she hugged Nora, the fourteen year old hugged her aunt and acted very cheerful.

"I'm good, Aunt Alex!" Nora exclaimed, she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek then her attention turned to Brainiac. "Uncle Brainy!" Nora hugged Brainiac and he returned the hug with a smile.

"Hello there, Nora," Brainy smiled which everyone thought was cute. "I have a present for you," Brainy took a ring out of his pocket and handed it to Nora. "This ring is a copy of my ring, it will help you control your powers." He explained which made Barry and Kara smile as Nora placed the ring on her finger.

"Thank you, Uncle Brainy!" Exclaimed Nora, she hugged him tight and Brainiac returned the hug.

"This calls for a family photo," Barry suggested and they agreed, Barry got the camera ready and just as he pressed the timer, Barry sped into the frame and the camera took the photo. "There, photo taken." He showed the picture to the family and they smiled.

"I'll go and make several copies of that, if you like," Brainy asked Barry so Barry handed his camera to Brainy then he walked off to get the photo copied. "I shan't be too long." He shouted as he headed towards Alex's office.

"Why don't you three take the day off and entire yourselves." Alex suggested and they nodded so Barry grabbed Kara and Nora then sped them back home while Alex went back to work.

 **City park:**

Barry, Kara and Nora were in the park having a picnic but Nora was busy playing with the ring which had a custom logo; the House Of El emblem with the lightning bolt on top. While Barry was getting the food out of the basket, Kara sat next to her daughter and looked at the ring and smiled at it.

"Your Uncle Brainy did an amazing job on that," Kara said happily and Nora nodded. "It has both my and your dad's emblem's on it." Kara pointed out and Nora nodded.

"Thanks for this Mommy." Nora thanked then hugged Kara, the pair smiled which made Barry happy so he took a picture of them using his phone.

"Picnic's ready!" Barry told them and they sat on blanket, they enjoyed the food while chatting and laughing. "How are you doing with your powers, Nora?" Barry asked as he handed her a cup of cola.

"I'm doing great, Dad," Nora confidently told him which made both parents feel happy. "So far, I've found out that I have: super speed with red and blue lightning, blue eye lasers, ice breath and I can float." She told her mom and dad and they were impressed with what powers she had.

"We're both very proud of you, Nora." Kara congratulated her daughter by hugging her, Barry was also proud of Nora as he was also proud of him and Kara: they were two heroes from two different Earths and then got married and had a kid, Barry was happy to be married to Kara and be a father to Nora Astra Allen.

"If I know one thing Nora, you could be a great superhero one day." Barry praised his daughter which made Nora smiled and Kara nod in agreement.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," Beamed Nora, she hugged both her parents and smiled as she thought she couldn't ask for any better parents like The Flash and Supergirl. "If I'm going to be a hero like you two in the future, can we start talking about name suggestions?" Nora asked and they nodded so they started discussing future code names for Nora.

 **, few mins later:**

Kara and Nora went in so Nora can learn some journalist skills because she found it interesting and Kara was more than welcome to teach her daughter some of her journalist skills. The mother and daughter was busy planning an article about The Flash and Supergirl when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I see you've moved up in the world, Kara," Kara looked up and she was surprised to see Cat Grant, she shook her former boss's hand. "Who's this?" Cat asked as she looked at Nora.

"Miss Grant, this is my daughter, Nora," Kara introduced them. "Nora, this is Cat Grant, the person who inspired me to become who I am today." The two shook hands and Cat smiled and the three were surprised by the arrival of Barry Allen. "Miss Grant, I'm sure you remember Barry Allen." Cat smiled then shook Barry's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Mister Allen." Cat welcomed and Barry nodded. "I take it that you swept Kara off her feet?" She asked and Barry smiled which answered Cat's question.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Grant," Barry complimented. "I see you've met my daughter." Nora smiled which made Cat look surprised.

"You and Kara are married and Nora is yours?" Cat asked to confirm the information and the three nodded, Cat looked at Kara and hugged her. "Congratulations Kara, I'm proud of you," Cat cheered then turned to Barry. "Don't hurt Kara, she's the most caring and loving person I've ever met." Barry nodded as he felt like he was being interrogated by Cecile back on Earth-1. Cat finally turned her attention to Nora and patted the young girl on the shoulder.

"Nora, your mother here is an amazing journalist and someday, she'll be a spectacular boss." That final part of the sentence made Kara a little confused then she looked at Cat.

"Excuse me, Miss Grant but what do you mean by I'll be a spectacular boss?" Cat smiled then she turned her attention to James Olsen who was walking towards the group.

"What Cat means is that I'm leaving ," James announced which surprised Kara and Barry. "Since the situation about everyone finding out I'm Guardian, I thought that it was time for a new boss." James told them then he raised his left arm and pointed at the boss's office.

"Kara, you are now the head of Worldwide Media." Cat announced to everyone in the room then they started clapping and cheering for their new boss. "Well? What do you think of your position?" Cat asked and could see that Kara was crying with tears of joy then she hugged Cat who returned the hug.

"I don't know what to say, this is unexpected!" Kara exclaimed, Barry and Nora smiled for Kara and nodded. "I'll accept this position and promise to live up to your expectations, Miss Grant." Kara promised which made Cat very happy.

"Go and get to work then Kara or should I say, Mrs Allen." Cat said and Kara nodded, she walked into her new office and started working which amazed everyone how quickly she got to grips with the role of head of .

 **DEO:**

Barry was at the DEO telling Alex and Brainy about Kara's new position at and that she had taken Nora under the wing to teach her alongside Nia how to be a good reporter and great journalist.

"So Cat Grant walked into and at that moment, James handed the role to Kara?" Alex asked and Barry nodded, that surprised Alex as now Kara would be busy being the boss of which mean less Supergirl time.

"Just as Supergirl gets back into action, she hangs up her cage for a desk job." Brainy pointed out then he remembered something Kara said to him a few days ago. "Well, Kara was talking to me about maybe giving up being Supergirl and give normal life a go."

"After everything Kara has done for humanity, she deserves to be happy so if she wants to be normal, let her." Alex told the two and the guys nodded in agreement.

 **Allen's new apartment:**

Thanks to the DEO, the Allen's were given a new apartment which was far more bigger as it had two bedrooms, a dining room, a huge living room and a bathroom the size of Barry and Kara's old bedroom.

"This is from the DEO as a thank you for helping them; this is our new home." Barry announced to his family, Nora used her speed to check out the new place.

"I love it, I got to go and say thank you to Aunt Alex." Nora shouted before she sped out of the apartment and towards Alex's place.

"This is ours?" Kara asked as she looked at Barry, he nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. "I can't believe this!" Kara was surprised that the DEO had gave them somewhere new to live.

"This is where me and you start our normal lives, Kara," Barry cheerfully told Kara who was surprised to hear that. "From here on, Supergirl and The Flash are retired." Kara smiled then kissed Barry on the lips as she was looking forward to living a normal life, living like a human with her husband.

 **This is the end of Barry and Kara's story but if you want, Nora's story can begin. With Supergirl and The Flash retired, should Nora take up the mantle of hero to National City? If you would like that, leave some suggestions to what her hero should be? If you want this Nora to be XS then say so or you can name her something else.**

 **But until then, see you later!**


End file.
